The immune system possesses the ability to control the homeostasis between the activation and inactivation of lymphocytes through various regulatory mechanisms during and after an immune response. Among these are mechanisms that specifically inhibit and/or turn off an immune response. Thus, when an antigen is presented by MHC molecules to the T-cell receptor, the T-cells become properly activated only in the presence of additional co-stimulatory signals. In the absence of accessory signals there is no lymphocyte activation and either a state of functional inactivation termed anergy or tolerance is induced, or the T-cell is specifically deleted by apoptosis.
One such co-stimulatory signal involves interaction of CD80 on specialised antigen-presenting cells with CD28 on T-cells, which has been demonstrated to be essential for full T-cell activation. (Lenschow et al. (1996) Annu. Rev. Immunol., 14, 233-258)
A paper by Erbe et al, in J. Biol. Chem. Vol. 277, No. 9, pp 7363-7368, describes three small molecule ligands which bind to CD80, and inhibit binding of CD80 to CD28 and CTLA4. Two of the disclosed ligands are fused pyrazolones of structures A and B:

Compound C is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,870 as one of several psychoactive compounds but without biological data. Some related compounds are described by A. Carotti in Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry 6 (1998) 389-399, and from their data it is obvious that the carboxylic acid substituent greatly diminishes biologic activity measured as affinity for the CNS benzodiazepine receptor.

EP 0354693A1 (Boots) discloses immunomodulatory compounds of general structure D but does not include structures wherein R7 and/or R8 are COOH or contain a COOH group.

Similarly EP 0354694A1 (Boots) discloses immunomodulatory compounds of general structure E but here are not included structures wherein R6 and/or R7 are COOH or contain a COOH group.

Also, WO9111448 (Boots) discloses immunomodulatory compounds of general structure F but here are not included structures wherein R7 and/or R8 and R8′ are COOH or contain a COOH group.
